Soledad
by Affinitty
Summary: Songfic. En esos momentos estos recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos, más propios de una ensoñación que de su propia realidad. El tiempo en el que ella y Arnold podían llevarse bien, sin siquiera hablarse.


**Los personajes son de Hey Arnold!**

**Y la música es Soledad de La oreja de Van Goth**

* * *

**Soledad**

Ultimo día de clases. Nada más dichoso para todos los alumnos de la PS 118 de Hillwood.

Sin embargo, este hecho tenía melancólica a una niña que observaba el ir y venir de los emocionados chicos. El fin de curso significaba para ella algo más que el inicio de las vacaciones. El fin de curso significaba un año más…

Un año más en el que no había progresado, un año más en el que se había comportado distante con el chico de sus sueños.

Un año más en el que ocultaba sentimientos, lanzaba insultos y reía sarcástica frente a los problemas

Un año más en los que sus posesiones más importantes eran un moño, un relicario y un pequeño libro rosa…

De pronto, una bandada de niños pasó delante de ella, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos. Eran los niños que pasaban del jardín de niños al primer año de la primaria. Quiso gritarles algo para que notasen cuánto la irritaban, pero al ver lo pequeños que eran y lo ilusionados que estaban, prefirió callar.

Los siguió con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un rubio y un moreno, que observaban divertidos la escena.

-¡Llegan a la primaria viejo!- oyó decir-¿Recuerdas el tiempo en el que no teníamos preocupaciones?

-Si. ¡No había tarea! ¡La vida era perfecta!

Perfecta…perfecta…

Claro, por un momento ella había olvidado que su vida nunca había sido perfecta.

Desde pequeña tuvo que lidiar con las obligaciones a las que estaba ligada por el solo hecho de ser hija de Bob y Miriam.

Ella conocía tan bien la sensación de ser una extraña en su propio hogar…

Un suspiro pesado intentó salir de sus labios, pero su orgullo impidió que cualquier muestra de sentimientos hacia esas personas se desarrollara en su corazón.

Desvió la mirada del piso e intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Su mente quedó entonces en dos niños que pasaron enfrente, una niña que lloraba por miedo a la escuela y otro que la acompañaba sonriéndole, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Eso le trajo un recuerdo…un recuerdo distante que, como imágenes entrecortadas pasaron por sus ojos…

Ella sí había tenido una época perfecta…

El tiempo en el que, por escasos días, disfrutó de esa amistad inocente que poseen los niños, sintiendo pero aún sin conocer el amor.

Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir.  
Éramos muy niños cuando te conocí.  
Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar.  
Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar.

Los días en los que fue amiga de Arnold, luego de conocerse allí bajo la tenue lluvia. Cuando en un mal día llega una luz de esperanza que te indica que no todos los seres humanos son personas indiferentes ante el dolor ajeno.

Los días en los que ella se encontraba sola, jugando en un rincón con los bloques de plástico que otros niños habían dejado olvidado. Y de repente aparecía él, le sonreía y le preguntaba si podía jugar con ella. Y ella se sonrojaba y le contestaba con voz apenas audible un "sí" que traía sonrisas a ambos

Los días en los que no necesitaban hablarse para llevarse bien, sólo unos juguetes y una sonrisa podían pactar una amistad que juraba no acabarse nunca.

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.  
Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

Pero el amor era en ese momento una palabra extraña y él era sólo un niño lindo y bueno que le prestaba atención como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Pero ella se sentía extraña en su presencia. ¿Sería él un príncipe como en los cuentos de princesas?

Arnold, su pequeño caballero de gorra azul, salvándola del peligro…

Escapamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar  
Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad  
Siempre fuiste fiel, transparente fe  
Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré.

Todavía podía sentir ese cosquilleo que le provocaban las suaves manos del niño, que la tomaba y la tranquilizaba cuando ella no aguantaba las ganas de llorar que le provocaban sus compañeros

"No les hagas caso. Eres linda" le susurraba el pequeño rubio, contradiciendo las duras burlas que desde pequeña había sufrido. Y en ese momento ya no le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran…

Arnold creía que ella era linda y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Ella, con su vestido y moño rosa.

Sí, ese niñito rubio era un caballero de gorrita azul y ella era una princesa de moño rosa. Nada más perfecto en la mente de una niña que empieza a idealizar el amor.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

En esos momentos estos recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos, más propios de una ensoñación que de su propia realidad. ¡Que fáciles parecían los sentimientos! Sonreír era amistad. Un beso era amor.

A veces, de los niños se pueden aprender más cosas que de los adultos

-¡Helga!- gritaron dos chicos detrás- ¿vendrás hoy al juego?

-¡Claro que sí, Arnold!- sonrió, antes de correr a su casa – ¡Nos veremos allí!

-Claro…- fue la respuesta confusa del moreno, ante la inesperada muestra de simpatía, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo- ¿viste eso? ¡El último día está afectando el cerebro de Pataki!

Pero el rubio simplemente sonreía.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Este es mi primer intento de songfic! ¡Yo amo los songfics! Gracias a varias historias he encontrado las músicas que más amo! Ejem..Bueno, dejen sus críticas, saben que siempre son bien recibidas**

**Aclaración!**

**Hace tiempo que no veo los capítulos de Hey Arnold! Pero, si mal no recuerdo, no queda explícito si el momento en el que se conocieron y en el que Helga se volvió una "niña ruda" fue el mismo día. Así que aproveché esta situación para escribir sobre ese lapso ;)**


End file.
